


Clatto, Verata, Nicto

by Bakaman



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakaman/pseuds/Bakaman
Summary: Неудачники собираются на традиционный пятничный киномарафон.





	Clatto, Verata, Nicto

**Author's Note:**

> Неопределённый таймлайн, типикал рэдди; «Klaatu barada nikto» — фраза из научно-фантастического кинофильма 1951 года «День, когда Земля остановилась». В драббле используется ошибочная версия этой фразы, тарабарщина, которую нёс главный герой фильма «Армия тьмы», трэшевой трилогии «Зловещие мертвецы» Сэма Рэйми.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ребята сидели в напряжённой тишине, уставившись глазами в экран и поедая попкорн. Окна были задёрнуты плотными шторами, не пропускающими дневной свет, и вся комната погрузилась в загадочные сумерки. По телику шёл ужастик стародавних времен про дьявольских птиц, взявших в осаду целый город. 

А всё начиналось вполне мирно. Никаких воронов и, упаси боже, гигантских ястребов, похищающих младенцев прямо из колясок. Милые пташки скакали на телеграфных проводах, щебетали и клевали хлебные крошки. 

Беверли, как обычно, сидела с нечитаемым выражением лица и даже на самых жутких моментах лишь медленно и недоумённо моргала, будто пыталась понять, когда же начнётся обещанное представление. Билл коротко хохотал над особо глупыми сюжетными дырами.

— Орнитолог, с ними в комнате оказался орнитолог! Серьёзно?

Майк периодически вздрагивал, нервно вёл плечом, будто пытаясь сбросить с себя невидимую тень страха, после чего, посмотрев на Билла, тоже заливался смехом, веселясь от собственной реакции. 

Где-то на середине фильма почти все, кто был в комнате, вынесли разгромный вердикт — фильм слишком затянут.

— Лучше бы мы посмотрели «Изгоняющий дьявола», — горестно вздохнул Билл и подтолкнул трясущегося под одеялом Ричи. 

От неожиданности тот вздрогнул и завопил во всю мощь: 

— ЧТО ТАМ, БОЖЕ, ЧТО ТАМ, УЖЕ МОЖНО ОТКРЫТЬ ГЛАЗА?! 

Сидя в позе лягушки, Ричи завернулся в плед и, чтобы не слышать всех этих нагнетающих звуков, ещё сильнее зажал уши острыми коленками. 

Марш весело рассмеялась и попыталась вытурить Ричи из его убежища. 

— Ты же сам предложил посмотреть этот фильм, — глотнув ещё газировки, припомнил ему Майк.

— Это не я предложил, а Стэн, этот чёртов любитель птиц! – взорвался Ричи, высовывая взлохмаченную голову из одеяльной халабуды. — Он сказал, что фильм старый и не страшный! Ну-ну, и где сейчас этот герой? Всё верно, он остался дома!

— Да ладно, у него там какие-то дела, а фильм и правда не особенно страшный, — пожал плечами Билл. Эдди немедленно закивал, за что Ричи показал ему язык и назвал предателем. 

— Хичкок — это классика, — встав на защиту фильма, Бен потянулся за чипсами. — А про «Изгоняющего дьявола»… я слышал, что вскоре после окончания съёмок погибли девять человек, причастных к этому фильму. Говорят, он проклят. 

Ребята ещё поспорили на тему подобных слухов, но сошлись в одном: благодаря этому «шедевру» теперь все они знали, как именно диагностировать одержимость. Язык без костей (Ричи, а в тебя точно никто не вселился?) и прокручивающаяся в обратную сторону голова — первые признаки, что пора вызывать экзорциста. 

— Лично я голосовал за Эша против зловещих мертвецов. 

— Фу, нет, — передёрнув плечами, отозвалась Беверли. — Я слышала, что он очень кровавый. 

— Это не кровь, а кетчуп. Целые литры «Хайнца», — рассмеялся Билл. — Так и скажи, Ричи, что просто хотел посмотреть этот фильм ради одной-единственной фразы. 

Ричи гадко захихикал, а Беверли обернулась и задала невинный вопрос: 

— Какой фразы? 

Все до единого закатили глаза, а Бен метнулся к Бев, чтобы успеть закрыть ей уши. Но опоздал.

— Погнали, сучара! – сардонический тозиеровский смех раздался на весь дом, все начали переругиваться, однако в этот самый момент на экране произошло что-то по-настоящему жуткое. Тысячи птиц на экране приготовились к атаке города.

Неудачники замерли и притихли. Напряжённая сцена тянулась мучительно долго, и в эту минуту в коридоре послышался скрип половиц. 

— О боже, _Оно_ пришло за нами! 

— Нет, только за тобой, латентный любитель чужих мамаш, — поддразнил перепуганного друга Эдди, однако тоже повернулся на звук и замер, схватившись за ингалятор. 

— Бип-бип, Эдди, я всегда был верен миссис Кей, — побледнев, выдохнул Ричи и придвинулся поближе. 

— Это, наверное, мыши, — Билл, как всегда, попытался найти логичное объяснение происходящему. 

Скрипнула ещё одна половица. Ричи и Эдди схватились за руки. 

— И зачем мы сели смотреть этот проклятый фильм, — пролепетал Эдди. 

— Эдди, если я умру, знай, я всегда…

— Какие же вы трусишки, — усмехнулась Беверли и пошла разведать обстановку. 

— НЕЕЕТ! — несколько пар рук потянулись к ней, но было уже поздно. Дверь со страшным стуком отлетела в сторону. Марш выгнула бровь, диван взорвался дикими воплями. 

— Clatto, Verata, Nicto, — завопил Тозиер, выставляя перед собой руки и опрокидывая оставшийся в тарелке попкорн на Бена.

Стэн, высокий и худой, остановился, замерев на пороге и пряча что-то за своей спиной. Что там? Нож? Бензопила? Книга Мёртвых? 

Белая рубашка была заляпана бурыми пятнами, а вспотевшие кудри торчали во все стороны, делая его похожим на профессора Эмметта Брауна. Стэн выглядел счастливым, прямо пугающе счастливым. 

— Ребят, я наконец-то закончил! — радостно воскликнул он и продемонстрировал неудачникам свою новую гордость — чучело чёрного дрозда. 

Спустя час, когда они наконец-то досмотрели фильм и стали расходиться по домам, Эдди затормозил у крыльца и обратился к Ричи, который уже возился со своим великом.

— Слушай, а когда ты сказал, что всегда... — он запнулся, не зная как подступиться, но не спасовал и упрямо впился глазами в лицо Ричи. — То есть я хочу знать — что ты имел в виду?

На пару секунд ему даже почудилось, что Тозиер смутился и покраснел, но, видимо, это была лишь причудливая игра света. 

— Я хотел сказать... — начал Балабол томно. Эдди замер, почувствовав как кровь, прилившая к щекам, обожгла ему лицо. Ричи подкатил велик ближе, наклонился к самому уху Эдди и прошептал: — Что всегда буду любить итальянскую кухню!

Эдди закатил глаза, а Ричи рассмеялся, вскочил на велосипед и, оглянувшись через плечо, крикнул напоследок:

— Чао, Спагетти!


End file.
